How Sasuke Stole Christmas
by Koinu-chan
Summary: A parody of How the Grinch Stole Christmas...with a twist! Mild SasuNaru, with a bit of KakaIru and GaaLee


Hey everyone, still remember me?! I'm back to give you guys a short Christmas one-shot. I hope this idea hasn't been used before, I wanted it to be as original as possible! Please take time to review, it would make my holidays more merrier!  
I have another one-shot coming out soon, please look forward to it :D

**Disclaimer:** I dressed up as Santa Clause and told Mr.Kishimoto that he had been a bad boy this year so I need to punish him by taking away Sasuke and Naruto. I don't think he believed me cuz I got taken away and put into a room with white walls soon after.  
So yeah.

Naruto and co. doesn't belong to me and neither does the story of How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

**Warnings: **Slight KakaIru and GaaLee with mild SasuNaru and bad rhyming! XD

**

* * *

**

**HOW SASUKE STOLE CHRISTMAS**

Everyone down in Konoha,  
was excited and looked forward to Christmas.  
Except for the one who lived in the dark mansion,  
Sasuke, the Uchiha.

He hated Christmas, everyone knows.  
He was just someone who didn't like going with the flow.  
Maybe it's because he couldn't angst with the bright glow.  
Or maybe it was that he always had a stick up his ass.  
It could even be that his heart had frozen over like glass.

But whatever the reason for,  
he couldn't stand it anymore.  
As he looked down from his dark mansion with his Uchiha glare,  
to the red bows and bright lights hung with great care.  
Then back to his dark windows, and suddenly  
He wanted them all to disappear.

'It was all ridiculous.' He thought in his mind.  
The way it make some people act, he finds.  
Like those fangirls from his fanclub, who tried to be 'kind'.  
They would run for him, screaming with glee,  
Waving their presents in his face, which had taken them hours to seek.  
He had thrown them all away, without even taking a peek.

What's even worse, is that goddamn mistletoe plant.  
The stupid girls putting them everywhere they can.  
Hell! Even Sakura almost kissed him before he said "you can't!"  
You'd think that's bad enough! But no!  
He had to see others do it for show.  
Kakashi and Iruka making out left him brain dead,  
and the sight of Gaara and Lee made him want to shoot his head.

What was worst of all, he thought miserably,  
was those family dinners on Christmas eve.  
Sitting around a table with warming light bathing,  
Eating, shouting, and happily laughing.  
He had to stop this! Doesn't everyone know?  
If the Uchiha wasn't happy, then no one should be so!

So he came up with a plan, because he was a genius after all.  
He'll dress up as Shinobi Clause (if that's the name, he recalls).  
No one will ever suspect.  
He'll take all those useless wrapped boxes,  
with the brightly coloured decorations and the goddamn mistletoe.  
Now everyone in the town will have to angst in woe.

So he donned a black suit, and put on a black mask.  
He grabbed a few sacks and stealthily slipped out the back.  
Kakashi and Iruka's place is where he first heads,  
and he quietly tip-toes past the two naked men asleep on the bed.  
He takes all the stupid boxes under the tree  
and burns the mistletoe with his fire breath thing-y.

Sasuke leapt onto the rooftop, being careful not to fall.  
Next house was going to be hard, because Gaara didn't sleep at all.  
But did that stop him? No it did not!  
It took a few punches (but hey, it's to make sure he doesn't get caught).  
He took the presents that were meant for Lee.  
And ran outside, laughing evilly.

At last he came to a run down old building.  
I wonder who could be here living?  
No matter, he thought, I'll take their presents whoever they may be.  
He slipped through the window and almost knocked over a small tree.  
He grinned and turned to do his evil deed.  
But discovered there were NO presents underneath!

He saw a note lying nearby.  
On it said: 'Why don't you ever come, Santa Clause, why?  
I've tried really hard to be a good boy this year.  
So just this once, won't you come here?'  
He stared at the empty apartment and shabby little tree  
and suddenly his heart began to unfreeze.

The boy named Naruto walked into the room,  
rubbing his eyes and had on a pout that would make anyone swoon.  
He looked around the dark and called out nervously,  
"Santa Clause, have you come to see me?"

Sasuke heard this and decided to reply,  
"Yes my boy, and a present I will supply.  
Because you've been so patient and waited for me.  
I will give you the gift of company."

That night Sasuke returned all the presents to everyone.  
Keeping only two or one.  
They'll never find out, he thought reassuringly.  
Then went to spend the rest of the night with his cute blondie.

Now presents went so bad at all.  
And it would be nice to have a mistletoe out in the hall.  
But the best thing out of this, you see.  
Was having someone to be beside him on Christmas Eve.

----

On the other side of town…

Kakashi scratched his head with his hand,  
"Whatever happened to those handcuffs I bought for my dolphin-chan?"


End file.
